


A dark blue handkerchief in his right back pocket

by orphan_account



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, OCs are not self insert, OCs remain unnamed, a little ooc, just porn, posted in Afghanistan David, pre-Afghanistan David, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David Budd was a man of various tastes.





	A dark blue handkerchief in his right back pocket

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad that all I write is porn but anyways, David Budd says Men Get Pegged Rights!!! You cannot convince me that he doesn’t get topped by Julia that’s all. Also he’s bisexual because he’s hot and I’m gay and I said so, it’s Pride Month loves. Btw I couldn’t remember if he went to college or university but I took the liberty and just said yeah whatever, so in this first chapter he’s like 19-22 ish I guess. This is just super gratifying to myself but I hope some of y’all like it too xoxo

It had all started with a girl David fancied from one of his Uni classes. She was a right pretty thing, rosy and slim. Never caught without a thick cardigan, and a swatch of light pink lipstick. He was infatuated with the soft curl of her blonde hair, the way her eyelashes brushed against her flushed cheeks when she laughed. He wanted her. He wanted to kiss the inside of her satin thigh, to lave his tongue where she was most private, to press and kiss and pull and hold her tight against his body. More often than not he walked away from his short conversations with her with a book bag or a sweater held, very conspicuously, much to his embarrassment, against his lap. 

He got his chance at a flat party held by one of his mates. He wasn’t pissed, but generally along the way there, face red and perspiring lightly when she turned the corner and bumped into him, spilling his beer all over the navy sweater he had been wearing. Apologizing profusely she held out her hands, seemingly as inebriated as David himself, batting at his clothes and stammering over and over again that she was so sorry. He just laughed nervously, low in his throat, blood rushing all over through his body at the feeling of her dainty hands pawing at his chest. She stopped, almost in an affronted manner at his laughing, before surging forward and pressing her lips against his, gripping the damp sweater. 

And he had her, in all the ways that he wanted. She let out soft sighs that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He ate her out and ground his untouched cock into his cheap sheets, praying in the back of his mind that his roommate was drunk and passed out somewhere at the party so he wouldn’t stumble into the flat and they would have to stop before he could fit himself Into her. 

Thankfully he didn’t. And that night David pressed open mouth kisses between her small breasts, shallowly and slowly canting his hips, drawing little hiccupy moans from her swollen lips. He brought a hand down to thumb gently around her swollen clit, letting his eyes roll into the back of his head as she swore. 

That night David also gasped in surprise when she used all the force in her thin arms to maneuver him backwards and out of her, laying him flat on his back before clambering over his chest to sit on his face, grinding her hips down onto his tongue. David just huffed and gripped her thighs, spreading her apart further. The show of assertiveness, from the doll faced and bubbly girl, made his cock twitch curiously, and were he not wearing a condom he was sure that a steady stream of precum would have been pooling onto his stomach. Briefly he wondered if she was going to bother making him finish at all, or just continue to suffocate him with her pussy, smearing slick all over his nose, mouth, and chin. Funnily enough, the thought almost didn’t bother him at all, and he continued to swirl his tongue through heated folds, closing his eyes and grunting when she reached down to grip his hair, not all too gently. 

Eventually she came, legs quivering beautifully around his head before she lifted off of his face. She backwards walked on her knees, breathing raggedly, before grabbing the base of David’s cock, and sliding down onto it with one quick motion. She rode him efficiently, setting a determined pace, taking his hands she placed them on her chest and on her waist, letting him explore and caress and touch. David’s eyes were clenched tight, mouth open, forcibly quieted groans falling out. His lips and chin still glistening from the endeavors of eating her out, moments before. 

Seconds stretched into tiny infinities and David wasn’t sure how long it was before his orgasm totally blindsided him, punching through his body and halting him, feet pressed flat against the mattress, knees bent, he thrust into her once more, before falling back with a soft thump and panting. 

She smiled and lifted herself up, wiggling her hips teasingly as David’s cock slid out of her. He sat up and carefully took the spent condom off, tying the end in a knot before chucking it into the small garbage bin near the bathroom door. Still breathing heavily he watched as she stood up, and walked around the small room, gathering her clothes. 

“Are you going to spend the night?” He asked. 

“No,” she sweetly answered.

Then she was out the door and David let himself flop back against the sheets, reaching up to wipe his mouth. He threw one of his thin blankets over his naked body, and promptly fell asleep. 

And after that if David wanted to get off, she was the person to do it. After that night it was pretty apparent that nothing serious was to come of their coupling, but David didn’t mind, and she certainly didn’t either. Sex was good already, but sex with her made David want to walk up to God and grovel at his feet for deigning to make a women who knew exactly what buttons to push and when. 

That was until one night, after David had harshly told  
his roommate to get lost, when he turned around and she sat primly on the edge of his bed, holding what looked like a small, red dildo. It couldn’t have been more than 5 inches, with maybe an inch or so girth, but it still gave him pause enough to stop thinking about her nipples in his mouth. It was smaller than he was, by a significant margin. 

“Do you want me to use that on you? I’m bigger than that aren’t I?” He asked, hands paused at his shirt, buttons ready to pop. 

Her eyes twinkled merrily, and she stood up. As she sauntered over to David, she held out the non-dildo wielding hand to brush over his cheek and into his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. Against his better judgement and the tight, clenching anxiety now growing inside of him he closed his eyes, sighing into the familiar feeling of his hair locked in her fist loosely. 

“Well...” she murmured. 

She walked close into his space, pressing her lithe body against his. As she began to wrap her arms around him he froze as something solid, definitely not her hand, began tracing lazy circles over his thigh, creeping up slowly. 

“I was hoping I could use it... on you”, leaning in close she kissed his earlobe. 

David’s brain stopped momentarily, and he simply stood there breathing deeply. Suddenly he was all too aware of her pressing the dildo lengthwise between his jean clad ass cheeks and he jerkily stepped away from her, hands flying up defensively. 

“What the fuck,” he spit out, before stepping away from her completely, “You mean like in my arse?” Fuck”. 

She let him step away before tossing the offending object onto the middle of his bed. She shrugged and grabbed her small purse, sliding it up her arm she turned to leave, before saying nonchalantly, 

“Yes, in your arse. Think about it, have I ever done anything to you that’s felt bad? I’m going to go now. I’ll be back in a couple hours, after a lecture. If you want to try it, just take some extra measure to be clean down there, if you catch my drift. See you love”. 

And then she was out the door, leaving David to leap frantically over the bed and toss the dildo into his dresser drawer, squeamishly wiping his hands on his pants. He sat down on his bed, a bad feeling growing larger by the second in the pit of his stomach. Obviously he’s not a homophobe, but the only men he knows who have ever had anything besides feces inside of their asses were gay. He’s got nothing against them, he just wasn’t one. But the thought of the little silicone shape in his dresser made his ears heat up, and he wondered what that spelt for him. Deftly he opened the drawer and without looking at it, grabbed the object in one hand. He felt the smooth, slightly giving material in his palm, and he wondered what it might feel like anchored inside of him. To his surprise, the brief thought gave a whiff of interest to his cock, and even though he was too nervous to get hard, he felt those little tell tale rushes of electricity rush from his stomach down to his crotch. 

Robotically, he stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Flicking on the light, he took all of his clothes off quietly, before sliding open the shower curtains, and turning the water on. 

3 hours later he laid sprawled out on his stomach, hissing through his teeth as she spread open his cheeks with the flats of her hands. 

“You look good like this you know,” she mused, “you have a great arse”. 

The words weren’t particularly filthy, but given the situation, they made his face flush hotly. 

“Get on with it”.

And then he’s pressing his entire chest into the mattress as he arches his back, because the hot slide of her long, thin fingers inside of him is too much and it feels too weird but at the exact same time he wishes he could have more of it all. She presses a kiss to the curve of one of his round cheeks and rotates her finger down, crooking it slightly and David’s body jolts with the sudden heat burst that blooms inside of him. 

“Oh fuck,” he moans out in surprise, before bringing a hand up to press his knuckles against his teeth. 

She chastised gently, “Don’t do that,” pulling his hand away from his face with her free hand, “You’re always making yourself so quiet. Let me hear you, yeah?” 

His eyes closed and he nods, feeling warmth achingly spread down his chest and through his legs. She soothingly runs a hand over his upper back before making an experimental scissoring motion with the fingers tucked into his body, and David shudders, thighs spreading open slightly more, as if subconsciously. She continues the gentle push pull of her fingers, using her other hand to gently guide him to rock back and forth of his own accord after a few moments, letting him fuck himself on her hand. 

Davids eyes are fluttering shut every few seconds, and he brings his arms up to cradle his head. His mouth hangs slightly ajar, and small hitching breathes are falling out. He feels every instance of movement so heavily, and her fingers burn inside of him. He doesn’t seem to realize that it’s himself whose setting the rocking back and forth motion, letting out little huffs as she softly coos and comforts him, and this goes on for several minutes before she suddenly grabs his hip to halt him and slides her fingers out. David actually whined at the loss, and had to shove his face into his pillow in embarrassment for a moment before turning and looking over his shoulder at her. 

“Just getting lube on this thing, can’t have it hurting,” she reassured him, before reaching under him and beginning to jack him off slowly for a moment. 

David turns to press his forehead on his arm, breath hot on his skin. Suddenly he feels something very blunt and much larger than her fingers press against his clenching and unclenching hole. 

“David love, you have to relax okay,” she murmurs, running a hand up and down his shaking thigh. 

He nods and cants his hips up towards her, back aching as he arches, he lets himself melt into the feeling. The pressure increases, and he can’t help but to hyper focus on the tension until suddenly he’s breached, and he honest to god whimpers into the sheets, hands white knuckling uselessly into his pillow. 

“Shhhh, I’ll go very slow from here”. 

It’s not excruciatingly painful, but the overwhelm of the feeling causes his eyes to blur with welling tears, and he takes deep rattling breathes in to calm himself. She shushes him, running her free hand over his back, and thighs, reaching under him to rub soothing circles over his stomach. She continues to slowly press the dildo into him, and he can feel how his body is stretching to accommodate the toy. He knew, in the back of his mind, that the toy was pretty relatively small, but with his inexperience and his then current heightened sensations, it felt giant as it anchored itself in his lower back. And then her hand was flush against his ass, and she held pause for a moment, just letting his entire body shake. He stayed quiet for a moment, just clenching around the solid mass inside him, breathing out on small, barely audible, quizzical moans. She seemed to be waiting for something, so he lifted himself slightly to throw over his shoulder, 

“Fuck me, please”. 

And then she was pulling the toy out and driving it back home, pulling the air from David’s body and making him gasp into his shoulder. She repeated the deliberate movement until David starting thrusting his ass back to meet her hand, face screwed up in concentration, then she began to move in earnest, picking up the pace and causing David to fall now flat onto his stomach, body shaking too much to hold himself up. 

David wonders if this is what girls feel like when they get fucked, this Earth shattering full body heat, the pressure deep inside of himself, the melting feelings and lack of control that’s making his head spin. He feels slutty, and debauched, and he subconsciously brings one of his hands back to grab and spread his ass, to which she increases the pace even more. He feels like there’s something hot and almost itchy deep, deep inside of him, something hollow, and the red dildo pushing in and out of him is helping sooth and calm that, while simultaneously making it so much more apparent. 

And then suddenly his body seizes, and his mouth shoots open as he groans, high pitched and needy. He realizes he’s cumming. He shakes, and the hot, coiling electricity webs out over his entire body. His hands gropes blindly, until it finds her arm and makes her basically still the toy inside of him, softly pumping. A thought flashes across his mind, and he thinks about what it would be like to be fucked by someone’s actual cock, if it would feel hot, or what it might be like to have cum pumped into him, how it would leak when they slide out of him. He moans again, as even moments later, the toy pressing against that little spot is making him continually leak precum, even after already finishing. Still gripping her arm, vicelike, he uses it to slowly drag the toy out of his hole, wincing when he clenches hard around nothing. 

He takes a shaky breath before rolling over onto his back and then sitting up in shock. 

“There is NO way I was that soft during that entire thing,” He panted out, brow furrowing even as his muscles still gently quivered, “how would I have even came?” 

“It’s just like that,” she answered, tossing the dildo to the side and running her hands up and down his shaking thighs. 

“I couldn’t even tell,” he chuckled, incredulous. 

“Yeah,” she murmured, eyes closing happily. 

A moment later she stood up off the bed and started to put her shoes on. 

“Are you not going to sit on my face?” Questioned David, beginning to lay down and relax his entire body into the damp sheets. 

“I would like to, I’m incredibly horny after that performance, believe you me. But you look dead to the world love, so we’ll just have to get back to that,” she said affectionately, watching him shake his head, affronted, but smiling and nodding afterwards when he couldn’t help but let a giant yawn escape. 

David watched her leave the room before gingerly rolling over to find a spot on his small bed that wasn’t soaked with his sweat or cum, and shook curious thoughts of larger hands and flesh and blood cocks out of his mind before passing out, ass aching pleasantly.

**Author's Note:**

> I put in that he was basically soft the entire time because prostate orgasms kind of be like that, and I figured it was just a funny note and you don’t see too many realistic portrayals of male anal sex so shrug . Next chapter is David/ a dude because I can’t write another Het sex scene I just can’t I’m not strong enough


End file.
